How Do You Sove A Problem Like Miroku?
by Nunzia
Summary: AU! Sango knew Miroku as a boy, loving him, even as a young girl. However when he moves away, she promises herself she will wait for him. When he comes back, he is not she same boy she fell in love with...


I do not in any way shape or form, own any part of inu-yasha, and all writing and stories that I make are made for enjoyment use only. No money is being made from this, so don't sue me for stealing some characters please!

A/N: This idea has been with me for a while now. It seems to want to be written, so here I am. Be nice please!!

"I am sorry, I cannot return your feelings…I have someone else that I hold close to my heart." She apologized to the boy standing in front of her. It happened a lot, and each time, she felt bad for the boys. It was not their fault she would never accept any dates, or return any flirting. It was not their fault she turned all of them down.

"Well I had to try. If you ever change your mind, you know where to find me." The boy walked away with a blush on his face. He was embarrassed and wanted to get away from her as fast as he could.

She sighed, then continued walking up the path towards her school, making her way to the large doors so she could make her way to class.

"Good morning Sango!" "Morning!" "Hey, Sango!" Greetings emerged from all around her. She smiled and waved and greeted them all happily. She made her way down the hallway and stopped at her locker. She opened it carefully. As expected, a ton of notes and pictures flooded out. She shared a locker with her best friend. And her boyfriend it seemed. He loved to put letters and pictures of them together, and anything else that he thought would make her happy, in the locker. As a result, it was a mess. She sighed, shoved back in the mess, after grabbing her books, shut the locker and made her way to class.

"Sango! Over here! Over here! Hurry!" A girl yelled from across the room. She had dark black hair, almost seemingly blue, and large chocolate colored eyes. She held a smile on her face as she had her leg stretched out so her foot was resting on the seat to her left, holding a spot for her, no doubt.

"Good morning Kagome! How was your weekend?" Sango asked, more out of politeness than curiosity. Her stories of her free time were becoming more and more…creative, the longer she had been with her boyfriend. Kagome just blushed and mumbled something that sounded like "it was great…" confirming her suspicions that she did not really want to know.

"So what was with the moving truck near your house this morning?" Kagome asked, recalling that during the morning, she was going to stop by Sango's house to walk with her to school, however she had already left. She heard odd noises coming from next door, grunting, and yelling. Always the sneak, she hid behind a bush and peaked hoping to see something that belonged on Jerry Springer. Some old woman half naked yelling at a daughter who was sleeping with the step-father. She loved those shows. She was disappointed when she only saw moving trucks, and people hauling out large pieces of furniture.

"Moving trucks?" She responded, she had left early that morning to go to her martial arts class. It had still been dark when she left the house. As Kagome told her about that morning, and about her hopes for an all out hilly-billy smack down, Sango sat in shock. Someone was moving back into that house. It couldn't be. It was impossible. She didn't want to get her hopes up, but soon found her heart racing.

"He is back…"Sango whispered quietly.

((10 years earlier))

She swung from the monkey bars, hanging upside down, enjoying the feel of the blood rushing towards her head. She started to rock, so she moved back and forth. She didn't care that she was in a skirt, which was up around her chest. Her back yard had a very high fence. No one could see anyways, and she loved hanging. Her mom didn't call her a monkey for nothing. She knew that if her mother saw her she would be in trouble. Last time she played upside down like this, she fell and hurt her wrist. Besides, she was just a little girl, only five years old. She didn't need to be hanging five feet or more, in the air.

She heard the doorbell ring, and her mother call out that she would answer it. She lost attention quickly, hoping to learn her trick today. She rocked forwards and back until she thought she had enough momentum, then let go with her legs of the bar, then pulling them close into her body. She felt herself flipping in the air, and knew the ground was soon approaching. She tried to land on her feet but fell back when she hit the ground. She hissed at string on her hand, then turned immediately to clapping.

"That was neat!" A boy stood in front of her. He had dark hair cut short to his head, and large purple eyes, he had a blush across his cheeks and a happy smirk across his face. "…Cute panties by the way…" He stated with a raised eyebrow.

She looked down, realizing her skirt had flipped up. She pushed it down with and angry scowl on her face she stood up to confront this weird boy. He smiled at her, and her scowl lightened a bit, and a blush spread across her young cheeks. He held his hand in front of him suddenly, hoping she would smile at him. He just knew that her smile would be perfect.

"I am Miroku. I just moved in next door. Nice to meet you."

She looked down at his hand, weary of this new boy, then back up at his face. She took his hand "Sango" She replied quietly, her blush spreading. She didn't know why, but this boy made her want to smile. Then a frown crossed her face.

"Next door? I don't get it. That way is the old people. They are still there, I heard them mowing the lawn earlier. You mean that house over there? Its been locked up tight forever!" She moving around and gesturing wildly around her as she spoke.

"Heh, well that's my family's house. See we have quite a few, in quite a few countries. My dad keeps them so when we have to move to a different countries for a job, we have somewhere to stay." He explained politely. This girl, was something else. He felt something connect with her watching her body on those swings. How gracefully she seemed to fly around those bars. Little did he know that girl felt the same connection to him. And as time passed, they became the best of friends. They never left each others side, and Miroku learned new ways to embarrass and flirt with the young shy girl.

Then her world collapsed. He was moving again. He had been there two years, and he knew her every secret. Her mother told her that he was leaving in a week, for another country across the ocean.

She cried as she ran out back and slipped through a lose fence board. She ran to his window, which he kept open for her, and climbed up in. Tears streaking down her face she looked around for her one true friend. The boy she wanted to grow up with. She found him sitting in a corner collecting books and putting them in a box slowly. She ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck. She cried against his back. He stiffened when he felt her, then relaxed once he realized who it was. He had not even noticed she was there. He turned around and saw her crying over him. He smiled down at this odd girl, and kissed her on the forehead.

"Don't worry Sango, I will come back. I promise I will. Then I will tell you all of the neat things that have happened since now. And it will be like I never left."

"No! You will forget about me! Everything will change. I will miss you…" She sobbed into his shirt, making it damp. She could not believe he was just leaving her. It was not fair! She needed him. When she got angry, he always calmed her down. He cheered her up when she was sad, and always knew how to lighten a mood, even if it usually involved embarrassing her. She needed him, here, with her. She didn't know how she could handle school without him.

"I could never forget you Sango. You're my best friend! Don't worry, it will all be okay."

((A Week Later))

She stood there in the airport while everyone said their goodbyes to the family they had grown so close to. Miroku stood looking at Sango, and she looked at the floor, trying not to cry again. She was sick of crying.

"You gotta learn to be tuff Sango. I wont be around to protect you anymore. Learn to take care of yourself. Don't let anyone walk on ya anymore." He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, her tears swimming in her eyes, threatening to fall as she looked up at him.

He knelt down a bit and kissed her on the forehead. "I will miss you, Sango". He waited for her reply but none came. She stood shaking looking at the floor. He smiled and shook his head, then walked over to his parents letting them know he was ready to go. They turned their back and started walking away.

Sango stood there, then looked up, her tears finally running down her cheeks. She watched as he walked away from her. She felt like her chest was on fire. She felt like screaming.

"I love you Miroku." She whispered before running to her mother, and sinking into the comforting arms, to be soothed until her tears stopped falling


End file.
